soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Spencer
William "Liam" Spencer, III is a fictional character from the original CBS soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. The character first appears on July 19, 2010 being portrayed by soap actor, Scott Clifton. Character Background Scott Clifton's job on The Bold and the Beautiful included withholding the secret of his character's paternity. Liam Cooper's introduction to viewers began with his quest to discover the true identity of his biological father, which potentially included several lead characters. Asked by the director if he wished to know the secret, or learn the truth when Liam does, Clifton agreed to hear the truth immediately. He withheld his knowledge from cast-mates and backstage crew for several months as the storyline played out. At times, Clifton regretted that his character would not be the son of certain fathers. "Winsor Harmon played those scenes so subtly and sweetly, that even though I knew what was going to happen, I was watching Winsor thinking 'God, I wish I were his son.'" Yet, Clifton has praised the storyline and defended the choice of who ultimately became Liam's father, Bill Spencer, portrayed by Don Diamont. The fictional father/son duo have consistently clashed, which has led to greater storytelling potential. An early plot hole was revealed to Clifton by fans of the show. Early on, Liam learns of the Forrester family after arriving in Los Angeles. But later it was revealed that he believed one of the Forresters could be his father even before he moved. Of the character's unrevealed history, Clifton knows little. His interpretation of the character is that he is from the Midwest. He also believes that, while Liam's mother is dead, he has a living stepfather, who has yet to be introduced. Storylines Arriva & Paternity Reveal After the death of his mother Kelly Hopkins, Liam Cooper leaves home and relocates to Los Angeles to find his biological father, whom he has never met; his only clue being that his father once worked at the prestigious fashion house, Forrester Creations. Meanwhile, Liam is given a job working as a computer technician at Spencer Publications. When Liam is assisting Steffy Forrester with some computer problems, he mistakenly records a phone conversation between Steffy and her father, Ridge revealing that Brooke Logan (Ridge's wife) slept with her daughter Hope's boyfriend. Justin Barber the right hand man of Bill Spencer gets his hands on the recording and plays it for the whole world to hear. As Liam is scolded by the Forresters, they are shocked when Liam reveals he could be Ridge's son. Hope, takes pity on Liam and they form a bond much to the dismay of her boyfriend, Oliver Jones. Bill then fires Liam from Spencer when the Forresters decide to sue him and later comes across a picture Liam leaves in his office, of Kelly Hopkins, his former flame. Katie, Bill's wife rehires Liam and then shows him evidence that Bill could be his father, despite Bill's disapproval. It is later learned that Thorne Forrester could also be Liam's father because he was also involved with Liam's mother. While they wait for DNA results, Liam and Thorne form a bond and Liam shows some resentment when he learns Bill is his father. Through Hope & Katie's encouragement, Liam and Bill would soon forge a close bond. Liam & Hope Hope soon dumps Oliver and begins dating Liam. She and Liam share a special connection, partly because she also grew up without knowing her own father. Oliver warns Liam that he won't give up Hope that easily. However, Liam and Hope's new relationship soon faces challenges when the gold-digging Amber Moore leads Liam to believe that they've slept together. Liam comes clean to Hope and she is able to forgive him. Meanwhile, Amber's mother Tawny bribes the lab technician to fix the paternity test results to make everyone believe Liam is the father of her unborn grandchild. Liam and Hope begin to drift apart which gives Oliver another chance with Hope. Despite Amber's many advances, Liam remains committed to Hope. On June 20, 2011, it is revealed that neither Liam nor the presumed father, Oliver are the baby's father. Liam and Hope are finally able to enjoy their relationship without interference from Amber. In August 2011, Liam garners the attention of Steffy Forrester, his father's former lover after he saves her from drowning in her bath tub and they share a kiss. However, Liam doesn't reciprocate Steffy's feelings and proposes to Hope at a fashion on August 22 leaving Steffy crushed. References Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters